


Chargeur

by Idril_Whatsit



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: But with how short the story is I'm not sure how it will turn out, Childhood Friends, Gen, He's also autistic but it doesn't really play any significant role in the story, Headcanon : Orange isn't that nice to Lemon, Hurt/Comfort, I wanted to try my hand at how accurate I could write an autistic character, Jealousy, Lemon is rightfully bitter about things and he needs a hug, Lime realises things aren't as she thought, Misunderstandings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idril_Whatsit/pseuds/Idril_Whatsit
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire d'Orange ! Et le Citrus Squad à prévue une fête surprise pour elle !Cependant, Lime et Lemon finissent par se disputer. Rien d'anormale, vous me direz, et pourtant...Les choses vont être différentes, cette fois ci.
Relationships: Lemon cookie & Lime cookie, Lime Cookie/Orange Cookie (Only mentioned)
Comments: 8





	Chargeur

**Author's Note:**

> Cela faisait un bon moment que je voulais faire cette histoire, mais je ne savais pas trop par où commencer.  
> Un grand merci à mon ami NeemSo pour m'avoir aider dans l'écriture de cette petite fic !

Dès l’instant où il entra dans la pièce, il ressentit la tension.

Le regard de Lemon venait de croiser celui de Lime, assise à une table avec une boîte en carton. La volleyeuse n’était clairement pas contente de le voir. Comme d’habitude…

\- “Oh… C’est toi… Pas trop tôt ! On a encore beaucoup de décorations à mettre avant qu’Orange n’arrive, alors dépêche toi de nous aider !”

Dit elle en sortant des guirlandes de papier du carton.

Lemon se contenta de soupirer.

\- “ … Bonjour à toi aussi.”

Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire d’Orange, et les trois autres membres du Citrus Squad avaient prévu de lui faire une fête surprise. Ils se sont tous trois donnés rendez-vous chez Lime pour les préparatifs. Mais bien qu’il y a quelque jours elle était très excitée à l’idée de cette fête, présentement, elle semblait être… “irritée” pour dire la moindre des choses. Et pour une fois, Lemon sentait que ce n’était pas entièrement dû à son existence même.

Il se rapprocha de la table et jeta un œil à un autre carton. Il y avait des ballons de baudruches, prêts à être gonflés.

\- “Alors… ça te va si je m’occupe des ballons ?”

\- “Non merci, je m’en occuperai moi-même !”

Elle lui retira la boîte des mains avant d’ajouter.

\- “De toute façon tu risques de les charger d'électricité statique…”

Bien qu’elle n’avait pas tort sur ce point, il se sentit insulté. Et un peu décontenancé, aussi.

\- “Euh… ok… Alors, que veux-tu que je fasse ?”

\- “Appelle Birthday cake cookie, tu veux ? Elle est passée tout à l’heure pour nous donner les décorations mais je ne trouve pas les poppers à confettis. Demande lui si elle n'a pas oublié de les amener, par hasard.”

Lemon tressaillit nerveusement.

\- “Je-... Je suis pas très à l'aise au téléphone…”

\- “Uhg ! C’est bon ! J’vais l’faire dans ce cas ! Occupe toi des guirlandes !”

Alors que Lime sortait son téléphone de sa poche, Grapefruit venait juste de sortir de la pièce d’à côté.

\- "Attends ! Lime ! C’est bon ! J’peux le faire si tu veux !”

\- “T’es sûre ? Et les boissons dans tout ça ?”

\- “Oh, Juice Tumbler s’en occupe très bien tout seul !”

Un “ouais” de la part du familier put être entendu venant de la cuisine d’où venait justement la plus jeune du Citrus Squad. Lime leva les yeux au ciel.

\- “Ok, tu peux t’en charger, Grapefruit.”

Elle lui passa son portable avant de reprendre la boîte contenant les ballons. Avant de sortir du salon pour passer le coup de fil, Grapefruit murmura quelque chose à Lemon.

\- “ _ Fais attention… Elle est vraiment grognonne depuis tout à l’heure… _ ”

Le cookie au citron acquiesça. Il avait l’habitude avec elle de toute manière. Passant outre, il prit le carton de guirlandes et prit l’une d’elles à l’intérieur.

Alors qu’il observait les murs pour voir où il devait en mettre, son familier casque, Electro Lemon, jusqu'ici se trouvant autour de son cou se plaça sur sa tête, couvrant ses oreilles.

\- “Hmm…” réfléchit Lemon, “Tu as raison, poto. Un peu de musique serait la bienvenue.”

*

* *

*

\- “Ah ! Donc ils étaient là !”

Lime avait enfin mis la main sur la boîte contenant les poppers à confettis. Birthday cake les avait bien apportés comme prévu avec les autres décorations, le carton de petite taille avait seulement glissé sous un meuble.

\- “Bon !” dit-elle triomphalement, “Avec ça on est fin prêt ! Il n’y a plus qu’à attendre l’arrivée d’Orange !”

Soulagé qu’il n’y ait plus rien à faire, Lemon s’assit près de la table et sortit son rubik’s cube. Electro Lemon, maintenant flottant aux côtés de son cookie, observait un peu la salle maintenant plus colorée que jamais.

Grapefruit et Juice Tumbler vinrent les rejoindre.

\- “Comment ça va aujourd’hui ?” demanda la collégienne.

Lemon haussa les épaules.

\- “... Ça va.”

\- “Tu es sûr ?”

Il acquiesça. Grapefruit n’ajouta rien.

Juice Tumbler, de son côté, ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder Lime au loin. Elle scrutait le moindre détail afin que tout soit  _ réellement _ parfait, mais elle le faisait dans la bonne humeur.

Une bonne humeur qui lui était presque inhabituelle.

\- “C’est un vrai contraste par rapport à tout à l’heure.” se permit-t-il.

\- “J’avoue.” admit son cookie, “j’ai cru qu’elle serait restée grognonne toute la journée.”

\- “Hmm… Vous croyez qu’elle compte lui avouer ?”

Les trois autres autour de la table le regardèrent.

\- “Lui avouer quoi ?” demande Lemon.

\- “Ses sentiments pour Orange ? C’est un peu évident qu’elle en pin- HMPF !”

Grapefruit lui plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

\- “ _ Pas si fort ! Elle pourrait t’entendre !... _ ”

Autant Electro Lemon gloussa un peu à cette réaction, Lemon, lui, roula des yeux.

\- “Qu’elle fasse ce qu’elle veut, ça m’est égal. J'aimerais juste qu’elle arrête de me voir comme un concurrent.”

Il fit tournoyer les différentes faces de son cube de manière erratique.

\- “ _ J’vois même pas c’ qu’elle peut bien lui trouver… _ ”

Ce marmonnement presque inaudible n’échappa pourtant pas aux compagnons de table du Lycéen. Grapefruit et son familier s’échangèrent un regard perplexe, mais ne firent aucun commentaires.

Electro voulut se remettre sur les oreilles de son cookie qu’il sentait très tendu, mais Lemon l’arrêta.

\- “J’te remercie, poto, mais ça ira pour l’instant.”

Lime, toujours rayonnante en l’instant, s'approcha du groupe (plus du côté de la fille au pamplemousse que de… “l’autre”, comme elle l’aurait dit elle-même).

\- “Alors ? N’êtes-vous pas super content, vous aussi ?”

Grapefruit et Juice firent “ouais !” en coeur. Electro Lemon remua joyeusement dans les airs. Mais Lemon lâcha un “ouais…” très peu enthousiaste.

Lime le fusilla du regard.

\- “Ugh ! Je sais que t’es pas très expressif par nature, mais là tu fais exprès de faire la gu*le, là ! C’est pas possible autrement ! T’essaie de gâcher le morale de tout le monde ou quoi ?!”

\- “Nan. Par contre j’aimerais savoir pourquoi tu cherches toujours à gâcher le mien.”

Outrée, Lime émit un “Pff !” d'indignation avant de s’éloigner vers la fenêtre pour guetter l'arrivée d’Orange.

Le familier goblet s’esquiva dans la cuisine pour éviter la soudaine tension qui venait d'imprégner le salon. Un peu à contre cœur, la fille aux cheveux rose suivit son familier.

Lemon les ignora tous. Il voulait juste arrêter de penser…

Pourtant il continuait de penser. Quelle plaie ! Heureusement qu’il avait son cube pour se concentrer sur autre chose.

Toujours à la fenêtre, la fille en vert fit une autre remarque au blondinet :

\- “J’t’ jure que si cette journée est ruinée à cause de toi, j’te fous un Mighty Spike dans la figure !”

\- “...”

Elle semble vraiment tenir à cet anniversaire… Pourquoi ?

\- “Bon… J’imagine que Juice Tumbler avait raison…”

\- “De quoi tu parles ?”

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- “T’a l'intention d’dire à Orange que tu l’aimes… C’est ça ?”

Elle s’empourpra, à la fois par rage et par honte.

\- “Q-Quoi ?! NON ! Qu’est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtise ! C’est pas comme si ça s’passait comme ça entre elle et moi !...”

\- “Bah, peu importe…” soupira-t-il, regardant à nouveau son cube, “ _ Ça vaut p't'être mieux pour toi… _ ”

La volleyeuse fronça les sourcils.

\- “Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Tu penses que j’suis pas suffisamment bien pour elle, c’est ça ?! C’est vrai qu’elle est absolument géniale, mais ça veut pas dire-”

\- “Non.”

\- “ “Non” quoi ?”

Il se tourna encore une fois vers elle, mais cette fois-ci son expression était sombre.

\- “Elle. N’est pas. “Géniale”.”

Une extrême confusion mêlé à du dégoût devait transparaître sur le visage de Lime. Qu’est-ce qui lui prenait à cet imbécile ?!

Lemon se leva, se dirigeant lentement vers la porte menant au jardin.

\- “Tu sais quoi ?” dit-il avant de sortir, “J’crois que ça n’a plus d’importance… Pour moi, c’est évident qu’elle ne t’aime pas.”

Et avec ça, il fit signe à Electro de le suivre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Lime resta à fixer bêtement la porte. Elle voulait pleurer. Elle se retint car pour une fois, elle s’était maquillée. Elle s’était maquillée rien que pour Orange. Au moins, le mascara était waterproof, mais le reste…

Elle s’assit à la table que le blond avait quitté. C’est là que la collégienne et son familier daignèrent enfin sortir de la cuisine. Ils avaient tout entendu.

\- “La vache !...” fit Juice en regardant la porte, “Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ?”

\- “J’en ai aucune p*tain d’idée…” répondit Lime.

Au moins maintenant, elle était sûre d’une chose : Lemon n’était pas amoureux d’Orange. Et il n’étaient certainement pas secrètement ensemble comme elle avait pu l’imaginer avant. Mais comme le goblet venait de le dire, qu’est ce que c’était que  _ ça _ ?

Elle aurait aimé que Mr. Limeguard soit là. Il aurait certainement su la réconforter. Peut-être même qu’il aurait compris ce qu’il venait de se passer avec Lemon. Malheureusement, il était de service aujourd’hui…

\- “Je croyais qu’ils étaient supposés être amis.” continua Juice, “Mais à l’entendre, on dirait qu’il la déteste…”

Grapefruit hésita.

\- “Bin… C’est Orange qui a toujours dit qu’ils étaient amis… Mais Lemon… je sais pas… Eh puis…”

Elle jeta un œil furtif à la porte pour être sûre qu’il n’allait pas rentrer.

\- “Peut-être que c’est juste moi… mais j’ai toujours l’impression qu’il est triste quand elle parle de leur enfance… Peut-être qu’il s’est passé quelque chose ?”

Avec ces événements, toutes les opinions que Lime avait sur le jeune homme étaient complètement chamboulées. Elle le voyait d’un tout autre œil.

\- “...”

Elle prit une grande inspiration et ravala sa fierté. À la surprise des deux autres, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- “Mais-... Où tu vas ?”

\- “... J’vais lui parler.”

Le jardin était raisonnablement petit. Juste la place pour un simili de terrain de volley et un porche qui était la première chose sous laquelle on se retrouvait en sortant. Le soleil brillant de cet après-midi d'été y projetait une ombre conséquente où il faisait bon de rester.

Lemon se trouvait sous le porche, assis sur un banc collé contre le mur de la maison. Ainsi à l’ombre, on pouvait remarquer que ses cheveux émettaient une faible lumière fluorescente. Un étrange effet secondaire lié à ses pouvoirs électriques.

Bien entendu, il jouait avec son cube, tout en écoutant de la musique grâce à Electro Lemon. Le casque fut d’ailleurs le premier à remarquer la présence de la fille parfum citron vert, aussi fit-il signe à son cookie pour le prévenir.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux de son cube. Dès qu’il vit que c’était Lime, il fut agacé.

\- “Quoi encore ?”

\- “Je… J’crois que je me suis rendue compte… qu’il y a un gros malentendu entre nous.”

Il eut un rire cynique.

\- “Non, sans blague ? Franchement tu mériterais une médaille pour avoir réalisé ça.”

\- “Hé ! Commence pas à être désagréable, là ! Pour une fois que j’essaie d’être gentille !”

\- “‘Tourne pas autour du pot, alors… Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?”

\- “... J-... Je suis désolée.”

Il n’y aurait pas cru si ce n’était pour le fait qu’elle avait eu du mal à sortir ces mots. Elle ne voulait pas admettre ses torts, pourtant c’est ce qu’elle venait de faire.

Cependant ce n’est pas tout ce qu’elle avait à dire.

\- “Dis… est-ce que… est-ce que tu as besoin… de parler ? À propos d’Orange, je veux dire.”

\- “... Y a rien à dire.”

\- “Tu es sûre ?... Parce que… pourquoi est-ce qu’elle dit que vous êtes amis si tu la détestes autant ?”

Soudainement, le bouclier de Lemon se leva.

Premièrement, cela fit sursauter la jeune fille, mais elle remarqua aussi un net changement chez son interlocuteur. Son visage ordinairement neutre exprimait maintenant une forte angoisse. Les mains crispées sur son cube, il regardait dans le vide. Il semblait même… se balancer légèrement d'avant en arrière…

Il était clair qu’il n’avait eu aucun contrôle sur son bouclier : c’était une réaction purement instinctive.

\- “Woaw, woaw, du calme ! Du calme…” dit-elle, “Ok… visiblement j’ai réveillé un point sensible… Je sais qu’on s’aime pas trop, mais là j’essaie vraiment de t’aider. T’as pas besoin de te mettre sur la défensive. On peut en parler calmement…”

Il leva fébrilement les yeux vers elle. Elle semblait sincère. Mais il n’était pas sûr que-...

Il sentit Electro remuer légèrement autour de son cou. Il l'encourageait à lui parler.

Il lâcha un soupir tremblant.

\- “... Très bien.”

Le bouclier disparut.

Lime se rapprocha, s’asseyant près de Lemon sur le banc. Pas  _ trop  _ près… mais quand même.

\- “Je…” commença-t-il, “Orange… Argh, comment expliquer ?!”

Les yeux rivés sur son cube, il faisait tourner les couronnes de ce dernier sans vraiment chercher à le résoudre. Le vrai puzzle ici était l’ordre de ses pensés. Son cube était un bon moyen pour se concentrer.

\- “... Je ne pense pas… qu’un véritable ami me considérerait comme un objet.”

Lime écarquilla les yeux.

\- “Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?”

\- “Tu crois vraiment que “chargeur” est une façon amicale d’appeler quelqu’un ?”

\- “... Oh.”

Elle regarda le sol, pensive.

\- “Mais… pourtant elle parle toujours de toi en tant que son ami d’enfance. Elle n’a pas l’air de mentir quand elle parle de tout ce que vous faisiez ensemble à l’époque.”

\- “Non, elle ne ment pas… Mais…”

Son stimming avec son cube devint plus rapide. Plus précis.

\- “Elle n’est plus la même qu’avant. Maintenant quand elle me parle, c’est toujours “Hé Chargeur ! La batterie de mon téléphone est morte !” ou un truc dans le même genre…”

Il arrêta de faire tourner son cube. Des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux.

\- “... À l’époque, elle s’en foutait. À l’époque, c’était la seule enfant qui voulait bien jouer avec moi et qui n’avait pas peur de mes pouvoirs… Maintenant on dirait que la seule raison pour laquelle elle continue de me tourner autour c’est  _ pour _ mes pouvoirs…”

Il ne sanglotait pas, mais il pleurait pour de bon.

\- “Et… je crois que la raison pour laquelle j’ai pas moi-même coupé tout contact avec elle… c’est parce que je refuse de croire que l’Orange que j’ai connue soit vraiment partie… Je-... Je pense vraiment que c’est pas possible… Ça peut pas...”

Il mit son cube de côté, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Lime n’aurait jamais cru que cela arriverait… mais elle avait vraiment beaucoup de peine pour le cookie au citron. Avec hésitation, elle posa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

Zap !

Elle ravala une exclamation. C’était de l’électricité statique.

\- “Pardon.”

\- “... C’est rien.”

À ce stade là, elle s’en contre fichait. En revanche, une question la taraudait.

\- “... Est-ce que tu lui as parlé de ce que tu ressens ?”

Il releva lentement la tête.

\- “... Non.”

\- “As-tu même pensé à le faire ?”

\- “... Pas vraiment.”

\- “Tu devrais. Ou... tu veux peut-être que je m’en charge ?”

\- “... Je… Je vais y réfléchir...”

Il y eut un silence. L’atmosphère était détendue.

La jeune fille tourna son regard vers la porte menant à l'intérieur. Au travers de la petite fenêtre de celle-ci, une silhouette floue fut surprise en train d’épier et s’éloigna sur le champ. C’était sans aucun doute Juice Tumbler.

Amusée, Lime secoua légèrement la tête, un sourire se dessinant malgré elle sur ses lèvres. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Lemon.

\- “Je crois qu’on devrait rentrer.”

Il acquiesça. Il rangea son cube dans une poche et se leva du banc. Avant que la volleyeuse n’ai le temps d’ouvrir la porte, il dit ce-ci :

\- “J’te remercie… J’ai… J’avais pas réalisé à quel point j’avais besoin d’en parler…”

Elle lui offrit un sourire aimable.

\- “Je t’en prie.”


End file.
